


Baby Talk

by Amy_Santiago



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Santiago/pseuds/Amy_Santiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella’s pregnant and Kit loves talking to their unborn baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

A/N: No beta.

Ella’s eyes slowly opened from a rather good sleep. She heard her husband’s voice, but he was not talking to her.

Kit’s back was to Ella as he was sitting up talking to his unborn child. “Now my darling you have got to go easy on your mother and let her be able to handle food now. It’s very important that both of you get your proper nutrients.”

He gently rubbed his wife’s swollen belly and felt it jiggle from his wife’s laughter.

“Sorry.” he apologized as he leaned back down. His hand gently held her chin and he kissed her gently on the lips. “Our daughter and I were having a serious discussion.” Kit believed with all his heart that their unborn child was a girl.

“Bit one sided.”

“Says the queen who talks to mice and thinks they listen.”

“They do listen! They are very good listeners.”

“Well if anyone can get vermin to listen it would be you, my love.” He gave his charming smile that flashed his pearly whites and always seemed to make his blue eyes gleam.

“I know what you are doing, you charmer.”

“What?” Kit feigned innocence.

Ella raised an eyebrow.

“Your accusations hurt. I’m going to go back to talking to our daughter. She listens and doesn’t talk back.” he joked.

“Yet.”

Kit’s eyes widened at the thought. “Oh God.” He shook his head. “No she will always listen to her father. She’s a got a pure heart just like her mother.”

Ella just giggled as he went back to conversing with her belly.

Three months later a bouncing baby boy arrived and as he grew up he only listened to his mother.


End file.
